


dangerous woman ; poly mchanzo

by kingsglaive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Poly McHanzo - Freeform, Polyamorous relationship, Post Orgasm Torture, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, afab language, cuddling!!, fem reader - Freeform, marking kink, mind that tag if it triggers you pls!, reader with breasts and vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: being in a polyamorous relationship with jesse and hanzo would include.





	dangerous woman ; poly mchanzo

**Author's Note:**

> music :   
> dangerous woman - ariana grande

Being in an established polyamorous relationship with jesse and hanzo would include : 

• Nicknames!!

• For Jesse, to use for you: cariño, meaning ‘darling,’ or mi amor, meaning ‘my love.’ He’s also a fan of the overly corny, sweet pet names like honey, honeybun, baby doll, sugar, and the like.

• “Mmm come cuddle with us, sugar!” I can imagine him saying that in a cute whiney voice while you’re busy working and him and Hanzo are having a movie night skskksk 

• Nicknames for Hanzo to say to you: my heart, light of my life, moon of my life, temptress, little minx. Some of his favorite Japanese pet names include, koisī, meaning 'darling,’ and koibito, meaning 'lover’.

• “Mmmm, you’re playing a very dangerous game, Y/N. Teasing me, teasing us with this flimsy piece of fabric..” I can imagine Hanzo saying that while you’re cooking breakfast for the three of you in your favorite lingerie, he would come up behind you and snake his arms around your waist. He’d murmur that in your ear as he nuzzled the crook your neck, inhaling your sweet scent. You’d giggle and glance at him while you continue cooking.

• “Maybe that’s the kind of game I want to play.” You’d tease with faux innocence as a little grin played on your lips. You felt Hanzo smirk against your neck, his stubble scratching your sensitive skin by your ear. His arms tightened around your waist, pulling you impossibly closer to his bare chest.

• Cuddling

• Like,, non stop cuddling

• Every morning you’d wake up sandwiched between your loves, feeling their hard chests against your chest and back.

• Their arms would be wrapped around your small, sleeping form where they would then meet to hold the other’s hand.

• You would be all snuggled up against whoever you were facing, usually it was Jesse, while Hanzo would be spooning you tenderly from behind.

• Your head would rest against Jesse’s warm chest while you subconsciously bunched a fist full of his shirt in your tiny hand.

• If Jesse’s chest was bare and on display, your hand would rest against his abs or laying across his hips, holding him close to you in your sleep.

• Jesse’s head would come to rest by the crown of your head, his lips always resting near your forehead. He would usually fall asleep quickly after kissing your forehead.

• Hanzo on the other hand, would have his head nuzzled into the crook of your neck, his face buried in the mess of your hair.

• With every inhale he took in his sleep, he would get a whiff of your natural scent mixed with your sweet smelling shampoo.

• That’s why he loved being the one to hold you from behind; he would have the same scent that lulled him to sleep, wake him up the next day.

• If the three of you weren’t spooning, they’d be laying in a cute pile on top of you in some way.

• Let’s say they were on a mission for a few days and they were getting home late. You couldn’t stay up any later waiting for them to get home so you decided to head to bed.

• They let themselves in a few hours after you fell asleep, making sure to be quiet as they walked in the front door and locking it. They took off their shoes and gear, carelessly setting it on the couches because they were so exhausted. They then padded to your shared room to find you in the middle of the bed, your small form dwarfed in the massive bed and comforter. 

• Both of their faces fell into a sad expression, seeing that you were already in a deep sleep. You had tried to wait for them, but you had to fall asleep in a cold, lonely bed.

• They were quick to change into comfortable, warm shirts and sweats and crawl into bed with you.  
They pulled up the very large comforter before laying underneath it, letting out a sigh at the pleasant warmth.

• You were lying on your back instead of your side so they couldn’t very well spoon you like they usually do. They opted to cuddling up next to you instead.

• Jesse took to carefully sliding an arm underneath your neck and nuzzling his head against yours as you continued to breathe deeply. His other arm went to cuddle just beneath your breasts, taking in your warmth.

• Hanzo was always a clingy, needy cuddler.

• He adjusted the comforter a bit so it only covered you and Jesse, and he got a separate blanket for himself. Once he got the blankets situated, he immediately settled himself on your stomach.

• He carefully moved an arm to lay underneath your back while the other wrapped tightly around your belly and waist. He nuzzled his head into your stomach with the most content, cute, sleepy little grin.

• Both Jesse’s and Hanzo’s legs were intertwined with yours, tangling the blankets a bit. They would quickly fall into a deep sleep, their brows unfurrowing and their lips relaxing into loose smiles.

• Let’s talk about how amazing they are as your boyfriends though!!

• So! Supportive!

• Will support your dreams and aspirations no matter how daunting or impossible they may seem. To them, you can accomplish anything!

• Whenever you do something so super smart, like figure out a new technique to take down bases or hack into enemy technology, they would hype you up so much omg

• Example, “So if I just hack into the street light cameras in this area, I should be able to see where the Talon agent last was and where they’re headed.”

• They’d just stare open-mouthed at you while you ranted on about technical stuff, using hacker jargon that neither of them understood one bit.

• So as supportive they may be, they’re just as protective of you too. Were they overbearing and annoying at times? Yes.

• But you knew they meant well and appreciated them for it.

• With these protective tendencies came constant touching.

• Hand holding

• Arms around your shoulders and waist

• Even something as simple as putting a hand on your shoulder when you’re doing everyday tasks

• But if you were injured??? Don’t even bother rationalizing or reasoning with them bitch lmao

• If you had burnt yourself or something to that extent, they would put the burnt area under cold water or give you an ice pack.

• If the injury was serious though??? 

• They would be panicking so bad if you wound up unconscious on a mission. Mccree would definitely be the more anxious out of the two, he’d be rambling and pacing a whole in floor because he was so worried about your condition.

• Hanzo would have to be the logical one. He’d try to calm Jesse down, saying that you wouldn’t want him to run himself into the ground. 

• Inside however, he’d be raging with anxiety. What if Mercy didn’t have the right medicine for you? What if she didn’t even know what happened to you? What if you didn’t get better in time? What if you stayed in that hospital bed forever? What if! He’d make up so many scenarios in his head that it drove him crazy, he just wanted you to get better.

• Let’s stop with the angst and go back to fluff huh??

• Anyway. They would find any fucking excuse in the world to be next to you and have some type of human interaction, deadass

• If you were working on something on your computer, one of them would come up quietly behind you and watch you work

• Oooh oooh or!! They would sneak up and wrap their arms around your neck or waist and embrace you from behind!!

• They would always bring you drinks and snacks that they knew you loved to show you that they are thinking of you

• Like they’d just randomly show up to your office in the Overwatch facility with your favorite takeout???

• If y'all had to be paired up with someone for a mission or a team exercise, you would immediately gravitate towards them.

• Y'alls eyes would dart across the room to each other deadass

• Inside jokes!!

• They always find themselves unconsciously reaching for your hand 24/7

NSFW ; 

• One word - sandwich.

• Which one would take your ass and which one would take your pussy? I think they’d have a routine of switching off

• They both love having you dig your nails into their back as they take you from the front, and the faces you make are absolutely sinful. Whoever was taking your pussy (choose either, it’s up to you) would swallow your moans and screams with passionate kisses. 

• They loved whenever you would use their backs as scratching posts, admiring the next day the red lines that littered their back. They loved when you would grab them into an embrace as you rode out an intense orgasm in a desperate attempt to keep yourself grounded.

• Whoever (again, up to your interpretation) was taking your ass would have the pleasure of having you squirm against their cock, overwhelmed from all the raw ecstasy. They would wrap their strong arms around your hips to pull you back on their cock even harder. They always loved the little cry you would make when they did that.

• You’re their pillow princess and your pleasure is their number one priority.

• They’d rather make you cum 5 times in a row and they’d be completely content just getting off from the look of ecstasy on your face.

• Bondage was definitely a thing!! Only with hanzo and you though! Hanzo loved having pure control and dominance over you, while Jesse preferred letting his raw strength speak for itself by holding you down with his bare hands.

• They both have a total marking kink.

• Jesse would be the more passionate, gentle one, leaving open mouthed kisses and “innocent” marks on your neck and chest. He would moan and whimper and whine into your skin as he worships your body.

• Hanzo would be the more needy, passionate and rough type, leaving crescent shaped bite marks on your breasts, thighs and ass. He would of course remedy the pain temporarily by kissing over the bite and licking the tender skin.

• And of course they’re both the perfect dominants, making sure to worship every inch of your body and ensure your safety and well-being while doing so.

• After the three of you are finally sated, the boys take you into the bathroom and bathe you. They would make sure you’re alright and that you weren’t too bruised from your lovemaking. 

• The three of you would sit in the large bath, you in the middle with the two boys on either side of you. Hanzo would be in front, cleaning off your legs and thighs, while Mccree would be behind you, cleaning your back and chest.

• “That sure took a lot outta, darlin’. You sure that wasn’t too much for you?” Mccree would ask, worry lacing his husky voice. He held you in his arms for a moment as he nuzzled his head in your neck, leaving a peck on your shoulder.

• You took one of his hands that rested on your stomach and held it tenderly, before reassuring him that you were okay. Exhausted, but okay. 

• “Don’t worry, honey. You two always take care of me so well.” You say to both him and Hanzo with a loving smile. You could see the turmoil that the Shimada was facing by his expression alone, he was always worried that he couldn’t reign in his strength and that he might injure you one day. His eyes were focused on the bubbles in the water, only looking at you when you took one of his hands in yours.

• “I know the two of you would never hurt me. I trust you, now the two of you need to trust yourselves.” You said, making sure to speak clear and concise so they knew you were confident in your words.

• “I love you both so much. I can’t imagine my life without you. Okay? A couple of bruises or bites or soreness won’t change that fact.” You finished, giving their hands a tender squeeze. You turned to give Mccree a kiss, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek and hold him in place for a moment. 

• You pulled away, then leaned forward a bit to give Hanzo one as well. You felt him relax as your lips met his, and you knew that you had calmed his worries a bit. The kisses you gave conveyed what you feel the way words couldn’t.

• Once your bath was done, they got you to bed and brought you to your usual position between them. They brought the comforter over the three of you while you snuggled up to both of their warm bodies with a content smile on your face.


End file.
